


My dear husband, Meian

by ira_atsoihn



Series: HQ Boy x Reader [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Biting, F/M, Finger Sucking, He's your husband, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Other, Rough Sex, Seduction, Strip Tease, daddy - Freeform, dilf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_atsoihn/pseuds/ira_atsoihn
Summary: He sucked on your nipples as he pushed a finger inside you, loosening up your tight and wet vagina. Your hot moans filled the room as you repeatedly called out his name in pleasure. You came as soon as he repeatedly poked your sweet spot. You feel sparks as your body shivers from excitement. He held your body and positioned you in a way that you’re facing the wide window inside the hotel room.or a fic where you're married to the hottest Captain and Middle Blocker of MSBY Black Jackals, Meian Shuugo.
Relationships: Meian Shuugo/Reader
Series: HQ Boy x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140107
Kudos: 4





	My dear husband, Meian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phee/gifts).



> Play "Partitions" by Beyoncé while reading.

Today was a Saturday and you had plans to go out with your husband, Shugo Meian. He'd been busy with volleyball as he was the current captain of the professional team MSBY Black Jackals. He was sitting in the car waiting for you; he's wearing a black suit and his wedding ring was out on display since he couldn't wear it during his volleyball practices and matches. With his help, you got inside the car; you're wearing a sleek black dress that hugs your slim body. His breath hitched when he saw what you're wearing as you never wore dresses that flaunt your assets. It's 6 PM and you're planning to eat dinner with him and celebrate your 5th year wedding anniversary.  
"Are you hungry, baby?" Meian asked as he grips the steering wheel. "No, why?" You responded as you put on red lipstick, looking at your reflection in the car's mirror. He was silent the whole time which made you anxious since he'd never been this quiet before. 

Meian parked inside the hotel's parking lot and offered his arm which you gladly took as you both walked towards the entrance of the grand hotel, making your way to the lobby. He rented a room, thanked the receptionist, and dragged you to the elevator. His hand that rested on your waist moved lower, resting on your butt and softly pinching it. His hot breath on your neck made you shiver while his large hand cupped your butt. Several people came inside the elevator which prompted both of you to stand in the back. His experienced hands sneakily slipped under your short dress, drawing patterns on your soft and supple skin. As your floor came up, both of you exited and made your way towards the hotel room. 

"I'm kinda hungry baby so let me eat you," Meian said as he planted kisses on your neck, entering the room. You playfully pushed him into the bed, smirking at the thought of him doing such dirty actions. You started dancing in front of him, slowly swaying your hips while you’re biting your lips; teasing the big guy in front of you. Your body is seducing your husband as you gracefully move and touch your skin, tempting the only audience in the room. Your eyes gazed at Meian’s crotch and smirked as you saw a tent in his pants. You slowly stripped in front of him as you continue to tantalize your dear husband. He reached out his big hands and he roughly removed your underwear. His warm touch sent shivers on your body as he started moving his hands towards your breasts.

He sucked on your nipples as he pushed a finger inside you, loosening up your tight and wet vagina. Your hot moans filled the room as you repeatedly called out his name in pleasure. You came as soon as he repeatedly poked your sweet spot. You feel sparks as your body shivers from excitement. He held your body and positioned you in a way that you’re facing the wide window inside the hotel room. 

Lights from tall buildings filled the scenery as the big moon quietly stared at the city. It was beautiful; but it was even more beautiful as the window reflects the image of you and your husband, fucking each other. He grabbed your waist and inserted his hard dick inside you, and groaned as he felt his member touch your womb. He was ramming his big dick inside your vagina; holding both of your breasts with his big hands. You stuck out your tongue which prompted Meian to stick his fingers inside your mouth.

“Suck it properly, baby.”  
Your tongue swirled as he inserted his fingers in your mouth while he continued to shove his dick. It was an absolute pleasure as he continued to hit that sweet spot over and over again. “Your pussy is so wet, my dick goes inside easily,” Meian whispered as he played with your nipples. You gasped for air as his dick went inside deeply, roughly rubbing the tip of his dick inside your pussy. 

He was deep inside you, and you love it.

Meian licked your neck before biting it which surprised you. “Your body is mine, baby,” Meian said as planted kisses on your neck and back. Meian fondled your pussy while he was busy thrusting deep inside you. Your husband is a feral sexual predator in bed; he continued to devour you as he sticks his dick inside you repeatedly. He came inside you as soon as he reached his climax. His dick convulsed as he released a large amount of cum inside you. 

“5 more rounds, baby?” Meian said as he kissed your pussy. You nodded in agreement.

“Happy 5th wedding anniversary, baby. I love you,” you said as you kissed his lips.

“I love you too,” Meian said as he inserted his dick inside you again.


End file.
